


keishin- sharing the bed trope

by tanakaownsme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakaownsme/pseuds/tanakaownsme
Summary: takeda took a deep breath of the dusty gym air and tried to practice the breathing exercises his therapist recommended.in. and out. and oh fuckthis was going to be a long trip.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 34





	keishin- sharing the bed trope

"stay with me?", ukai had asked takeda so eloquently, only for the reason of saving hotel money on their tokyo trip.

"uhh, yeah sure! a sleepover!" takeda laughed in return after a suspiciously long pause.

"see you then", replied ukai, plastering his wide smile over whatever emotion ghosted his face for a moment. it was too quick for takeda to catch.

takeda waved as ukai exited the gym, claiming he had to hang back to do one last check on the team finances.

fuck, staying in the same room as him was not going to be fun, not when takeda felt like he did.

takeda took a deep breath of the dusty gym air and tried to practice the breathing exercises his therapist recommended.

in. and out. and _oh fuck_

this was going to be a long trip.

-

as takeda took his seat on the bus, next to ukai, of course, with a grimace he hoped looked like a smile.

god this was humiliating. takeda did not want to have to subject ukai to his unfortunate feelings for him.

it was unfair to him. yeah, that's the excuse takeda was going to use. he already was doing takeda enough of a favor by making time he didn't have for this team.

the last thing takeda wanted to do was make it anymore difficult or stressful for him.

either way, this whole situation was way more than he was equipped to handle at this moment, or any moment. not with the amount of time the two of them chose to spend together.

takeda could feel ukai's heavy gaze on him, expectant of some sort of conversation, but takeda just turned further away to look out of the window.

somewhere along the way, takeda's thoughts mushed into daydreams and he drifted off somewhere along the way.

-

(idk if this part is canon compliant i haven't watched the episode in a minute)

"oh! i'm sorry! it appears the room you booked is unavailable!" "we luckily have an opening, but the room only has one queen! will that be ok?"

takeda could do nothing more than stare at the wall, stifling a groan, the exhaustion apparent in his battered expression and glossed over eyes.

immediately perceptive, ukai clutched the strap of his bag tighter and spoke to the woman with a sharper edge to his voice than there had ever been before.

-

with a sigh of resignation, takeda flopped on their bed. 

ukai, hesistantly standing in the doorway, looking like he was taking his first steps, couldn't stifle a laugh at takeda's ridiculous expression.

takeda only burrowed his head further into the blankets, and conceivably further away from reality. 

ukai grabbed a bottle of wine out of the mini bar they had in their room.

"what are you doing? those cost like a million yen!", takeda nearly yelped.

ukai took a breath and remarked that they deserved it after being trapped with those kids for hours.

he grabbed another out of the fridge to takeda's lament, and handed it to his crumpled up friend.

takeda reluctantly took a sip, and then not so reluctantly drank the whole bottle.

ukai just sat on the corner of the bed with a sort of glazed over look, rather uncharacteristic of himself.

the silence in the room was almost fuzzy, but louder than any of the cars driving by outside.

takeda, burning face and all, suddenly decided it would be a good idea to try and comfort ukai, and snuggled up to the side of his arm with a giggle.

ukai, jumping at the sudden contact froze, but slowly melted into the contact. god he was tired.

takeda had never really looked at ukai like this before. he looked like an adonis.

he was sort of rough and awkward, but takeda couldn't help but finding him that much more endearing.

plus he was warm, like really warm, so that was nice too. he sort of smelled like warmth too, but not like hot school basement warm. he smelled like sunburn warmth, if that made any sense at all.

it probably wouldn't to anyone other than takeda. and there was a distinctive comfort in that.

and oh my god, ohmyGOD he just grabbed takeda's hand. and he was playing with takeda's fingers.

-

soon enough, ukai's phone rang and he ran into the cramped bathroom to take it.

takeda collapsed onto the stiff mattress with a bounce.

he couldn't form any other thoughts besides how ukai's spine would look as he took off his shirt.

this was bad, really bad. but takeda didn't feel a single ounce of fear, and maybe that was worse.

ukai on the other hand, was nearly hyperventilating in the bathroom, never so thankful for a spam caller.

he stared in the mirror, never really sure what he was looking at or looking for.

-

ukai came out of the bathroom changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a nearly translucent tank top.

takeda couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment of missing him changing.

he had no problem taking off his pants and changing into a pajama shirt in front of ukai, who stared at the wall with an unseen intensity, while takeda laughed at him.

"why don't you wanna look at me keishin", takeda said tenderly, making sure to draw the syllables of his name out.

ukai staggered a little and fell back onto the bed from where he was sitting.

he whispered something just barely audible and broke into a self-pitying fit of laughter.

takeda, obviously hurt, resigned himself to his side of the bed, obviously unable to take any more embarrassment in one night. this was a problem to deal with in the morning.

ukai did nothing but lay on his back, looking almost comically stiff.

"i just thought you might have liked me. that was all." admitted takeda, ruefully staring at the dingy ceiling.

fuck it. ukai literally felt like he was burning up. he bent over a shell-shocked looking takeda, and pressed a gentle but needy kiss on his wine-stained lips.

"go to bed, ittetsu. plus you look cute without your glasses."

ukai snuggled back to his side of the bed until takeda nestled his head in the crook of his friend's shoulder.

-

neither of them were going to speak of this any time soon.


End file.
